


One Hundred Ways to Say I Love You

by FawnChara



Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF, Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drinking, First Dates, Fluff, Getting Together, Illegal Driving, King of squirrels Mark, M/M, based off Tumblr post, different ways to say I love you, minor injury, will add tags as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FawnChara/pseuds/FawnChara
Summary: Series of one-shots based off a '100 different ways to say ily' tumblr post.One:“Pull over. Let me drive for awhile.”Two:“It reminded me of you.”Three:“No, no, it’s my treat.”Four:"Come here, let me fix it."Five:"Let me walk you back."Six:"Have a good day at work.”Seven:“I dreamed about you last night.”Eight:"Take my seat."Nine:"I saved you a piece."





	1. Pull over. Let me drive for awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this [post](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) and immediately thought of Septiplier. 
> 
> Well, here goes nothing!

It was late. 

 

Late enough that the usual congestion of LA highways had died down, only a few other cars occupying the road. Mark was seated at the wheel, trying in vain to suppress his obvious yawns of exhaustion. 

 

It was only natural he be tired, after all. Jack had decided to visit Mark in LA, and the two drove down to San Diego for Comic Con. Now with the convention over came the lovely two hour drive back to Mark’s place. Mark had been doing well on the drive so far, but Jack knew the convention took its toll on him by the way his eyes seemed to remain half lidded and how quiet he was being. 

 

Jack, on the other hand, while tired as well, wasn’t nearly to the level of exhaustion Mark was showing. Conventions wore him out, sure, but he always prided himself on being a bundle of energy. He probably had more energy left then Mark at that point, which was what mattered. 

 

“Pull over,” Jack said, breaking the silence. “Let me drive for a while.”

 

His words seemed to take a moment to register with Mark, who blinked a few times in surprise before snorting. “Yeah, sure, I’ll let the guy without a license drive on a highway.”

 

Jack frowned. “Come on, Mark! I may not have a license, but I  _ do  _ know how to drive.”

 

Mark scoffed, letting out another yawn. “Still not buying it.”

 

“There’s not even many cars out right now,” Jack reasoned. “Besides, it’s just driving straight down the way. You’re tired, so let me.”

 

Mark went quiet again, and as Jack shot him a look he could tell the other was deep in thought. “It’s fine,” he finally said after a moment. “Only another forty minutes or so left. I can make it.”

 

“Mark, I don’t wanna fight you on this but I will if I have to,” Jack told him seriously. While he usually trusted Mark’s judgement, Mark was clearly exhausted and not in a proper state to drive safely. Jack cared about him, and wanted Mark not to take risks if he could help in any way. Besides, Jack wanted to show the other that he too could be trusted with something like this.

 

Mark let out a sigh of defeat, but shot Jack a grateful smile. “Fine. Just don’t crash the car.”

 

Jack beamed at him then as Mark switched to the far right lane and pulled over on the shoulder. He flicked the hazards on as the two hopped out of the car, swapping seats. Now behind the wheel, Jack adjusted the mirrors and chair before turning to Mark again. 

 

“Thank you,” Jack murmured.

 

“What for?” Mark questioned, breaking off in another yawn.

 

“For trusting me.” Jack chuckled quietly. “Now get some sleep. I’ll wake you when we get there.”   
  


Mark looked like he wanted to protest, but another timely yawn silenced any further arguments as he settled further into his seat. As Jack switched the car into drive and changed lanes, the gentle sounds of Mark’s snoring reached his ears. He spared him a quick, fond glance, then refocused on the road. Jack clicked the radio on, keeping the volume low. 

 

As Jack sped down the road, he enjoyed the company of late night radio tunes, the occasional vocal direction from the GPS on the dash, and the rumbling snores from the man to his right. 


	2. It reminded me of you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Mark and Jack fluff. <3

 

Mark and Jack made their way through the crowd at the convention, having to stop nearly every other minute as they were swarmed by fans who were eager to shake their hands or take a picture. Naturally, Mark and Jack indulged them, though they just wanted to walk along the artist alley and see some of the items for sale. It was a convention, after all, and they wanted to meander around a bit after their long two hour panel.

 

As yet another fan came up to Jack to introduce herself, a bow attached to her lanyard caught his eye. 

 

“Where did you get that?” he asked, motioning to the bow. “It’s super cute.”

 

The girl looked down, laughing as she showed off the accessory so Jack could see it better. “There’s an artist selling a bunch at that booth over there.”

 

Jack gazed over to where she was pointing, and after a quick picture with the girl, casually excused himself. As he walked up to the booth, Jack took in the many rows of bows, all different colors with a small charm of sorts in the middle. 

 

“Hello,” the seller greeted, and Jack smiled at her.

 

Immediately he saw the one the girl had, the one he was looking for. “I’ll take this one.”

 

The seller laughed kindly, taking it off the display and handing it to Jack as he handed her a twenty. “This is the last one too. These are going like hotcakes.”

 

“I can see why,” Jack replied with a chuckle of his own, thanking the woman and clipping the bow to his green locks. He headed back to where he had left Mark, snorting when he saw Mark dabbing with a fan.

 

“There you are!” Mark said loudly as Jack approached. “Where were you?”

 

“Had to go get a little something,” Jack said simply and cryptically.

 

Mark raised a brow, curious, before his eyes caught the bow in Jack’s hair. His almond eyes widened minutely in shock, mouth dropping open a tad. Jack laughed at the reaction. 

 

“Is that…?”

 

“Oh yes,” Jack assured with a grin.

 

The bow was bright pink with lighter ribbons, silver sparkles attached to the ends, and in the center was an acrylic  _ pink mustache. _

 

“It’s a warfstache!” Mark cheered excitedly, eyes lighting up like a child at Christmas. “Why’d you get it though?”

 

“Eh,” Jack shrugged. “It reminded me of you.”

 


	3. No, no, it’s my treat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date? First date.

 

Jack was having a hard time reminding himself that he wasn’t going on a  _ date  _ with Mark later that night, that they were just going out to dinner. As friends.

 

Which wouldn’t really be that difficult, except Mark was being unusually cryptic about where they were going to eat, and had simply told the Irishman to ‘dress nice’. What the hell that meant Jack had no idea, and when he had asked Tyler about it later the guy had merely shrugged. 

 

“Ethan and I aren’t going, so I don’t know.”

 

Jack didn’t want to jump to conclusions or anything but a fancy dinner with just the two of them?

 

Yeah, kind of sounded like a date.

 

Jack then spent the next half hour rummaging through his suitcase for something ‘nice’ to wear, trying on different combinations of outfits before mentally berating himself for caring so much about how he looked. Finally he gave up with a shrug, deciding on black pants and a gray sweater (with a white collared shirt underneath, to make it fancier, of course). When he headed back out to Mark’s living room afterward he sighed in relief, finding Mark dressed still somewhat casual, meaning Jack wasn’t underdressed.

 

The weight of Mark’s gaze felt like a physical presence as he eyed Jack approvingly. “Ready to go?”

 

“Yep!” Jack nearly squeaked out, quickly averting his eyes from Mark with a rising blush. 

 

They listened to the radio on the way, volume turned low enough for conversation to take place. Jack cracked joke after joke to calm his nerves, and Mark’s deep rumble of a laugh eventually calmed him down. It was hard to stay tense when Mark acted so relaxed and open. 

 

Finally they arrived at the restaurant, and from what Jack could tell it looked similar to an Olive Garden, but much smaller. And busy as  _ hell. _ It was dark as well, the only lighting being the Christmas-esque lights strung about and the candles on each of the tables. There was outdoor seating at a covered patio, brightly colored flowers blooming all around the fence. All in all, it looked really nice.

 

_ And romantic. _

 

“Come on,” Mark said, voice snapping Jack out of his reverie.

 

The two walked up to the podium, Mark telling the hostess his name for their reservation, a fucking  _ reservation– _ and then proceeded to follow the woman to their table. As Jack looked around the room again, from the fancy arrangement on the small table to the various other couples at the restaurant, Jack’s nerves began to return full force.

 

“You okay?” Mark asked, worry in his voice apparent. 

 

“Yeah, fine,” Jack replied, shrugging it off. He didn’t want his uneasiness to ruin Mark’s night.

 

Mark looked like he was about to argue, but their server interrupted, delivering breadsticks. Jack lit up then, always a slut for breadsticks, and pushed his worry aside.

 

Conversation went on from there, Mark and Jack spitballing ideas for YouTube collab videos for the remainder of time while Jack was in town, among many other things. Jack felt the knots in his shoulders gradually relax as stopped focusing so much on the details and just enjoyed the moment and his time with Mark. 

 

Jack ended up ordering a fettuccine alfredo, it being one of the few dishes he recognized off the menu, while Mark ordered something Jack couldn’t even pronounce. He tried, a few times, and Mark laughed loudly at his failed attempts.

 

“I’m Irish, not Italian, okay?” Jack had defended himself, laughing as well. 

 

By the time they had nearly finished their meals, their waitress came back up to them. “Will this be one check or two?”

 

“Two,” Jack said, wiping his mouth off on his napkin.

 

“Actually,” Mark interjected, “Just one.”

 

Their server gave Mark a smile before excusing herself, and Jack shot his friend a look. 

 

“You sure about that?” Jack asked with a raised brow. “I mean, I  _ can _ pay for myself. I’ve got some American cash.”

 

“No, no, it’s my treat,” Mark assured with a smile.

 

Jack chuckled softly at his friend’s insistence. “Alright, then next time I’ll pay for you.”

 

“Deal,” Mark grinned.

 

Okay, so maybe it was a date. 

 

And maybe Jack had just secured more dates in the future. 

 


	4. Come on, let me fix it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark gets injured being a goof, and Jack is there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning on this chapter for minor injury and a little bit of blood.
> 
> Also cheesy fluff.

It was when Mark was helping Jack assemble his new bookshelf that it happened.

 

Jack had already felt a bit bad letting Mark help with it in the first place. Mark was his guest, after all, and it was his first time visiting Ireland. Yet Mark had insisted he do something to help out, assuring that he was a handy guy and putting the new bookcase together would be no problem.

 

How he had managed to slice his finger open on the wooden shelves, Jack had no idea.

 

_“Fuck!”_

 

Jack had heard the swear from the kitchen, where he had been busy making the two lunch. When he went to check on Mark he saw the other clutching his right hand to his chest, a small trail of red running down his finger.

 

“What the fuck happened?” Jack asked in alarm, grabbing Mark’s hand to inspect his finger. Thankfully, the cut wasn’t deep enough to need stitches, but the blood did need to be cleaned and the wound itself bandaged.

 

“I don’t even know,” Mark mumbled, a little put-off and embarrassed that he’d injured himself.

 

Jack chuckled softly, heading out to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit. “Come on. Let me fix it up for you.” Mark followed obediently, still clutching his hand to keep the blood from dripping onto the floor. “Run it under some water first,” Jack instructed, and Mark quickly did as told.

 

He hissed out briefly from the stinging pain, then sighed in relief a moment later as the cool water washed out the cut. Meanwhile Jack grabbed the first aid kit from the cabinet, fishing out a bandaid and a small pair of scissors.

 

“What are the scissors for?” Mark questioned.

 

“You’ll see,” Jack replied simply, taking the backing off the bandaid.

 

He maneuvered Mark to sit at the edge of the tub, Jack kneeling down in front of him and taking his hand again. Gently he spread some antibiotic on the wound, smiling apologetically as Mark gritted his teeth in pain. Jack then placed the padded part of the band aid on his finger, leaving the sticky edges free as he grabbed the scissors. Carefully Jack cut the two adhesive ends of the bandaid horizontally, folding them over Mark’s finger in an ‘X’ pattern to properly secure the bandaid.

 

“Woah, never seen it been done like that before,” Mark mumbled, looking at his newly bandaged finger with something close to awe.

 

Jack smiled, glad he was able to help Mark and teach him something new. A thought came to mind, and Jack sat up a little straighter. “Oh! Just one more thing.”

 

Mark raised a brow and was about to ask but Jack grabbed his hand again, bringing his finger to his lips and pressing them softly against the bandaged area. Jack watched with amusement as Mark’s eyes widened and red dusted across his cheeks.

 

Jack grinned cheekily at him. “There. Kissed it better.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How Jack does the bandaid [here.](http://fawnchara.tumblr.com/post/157112062041/velken-fymenhera-friendly-reminder-how-to/)


	5. Let me walk you back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets drunk and Mark helps him back to his hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter so far!!
> 
> Content warning for drinking and mentions of vomiting. Nothing too graphic, but present regardless.

“Cheers guys!”

 

Mark laughed along with the others, clinking his iced tea against the other more alcoholic glasses raised at the table. 

 

It was the final night of PAX East and Mark joined the others for dinner to celebrate their last night together before they would all go their separate ways in the morning. 

 

Mark clinked his drink against Jack’s, some kind of fruity alcoholic mix, making his friend chuckle. Across the table, Bob and Wade laughed loudly at something Ethan had said, and Jack soon joined in, though Mark was sure he had no idea what they were talking about.

 

Mark chuckled again, this time a bit warily. “I think you've had enough tonight, Jack.”

 

“Nah, I'm fine,” Jack assured, though Mark wasn’t convinced. 

 

It was easier to judge how many drinks you’ve had if they were canned, but mixed drinks could contain varying amounts of alcohol, and the fruity taste could mask the underlying alcohol, making them much more potent. And Mark had watched Jack and Felix down glass after glass, much to Marzia’s protest. 

 

Mark eyed Jack again but said nothing more, ultimately shrugging as he took a sip of his tea.

 

The night went on, the large group of YouTubers making a ruckus and generally being loud in the restaurant, and Mark was surprised no one had come up to complain to them yet. Eventually things died down as people began to take their leave, and Mark watched worriedly as Jack staggered up from the table. 

 

“Do you need help getting back to your hotel?” Mark asked, rising to his feet immediately and trailing behind the other. 

 

“I'll be fine,” Jack slurred, waving Mark off. 

 

Mark felt torn, watching between Jack, who hugged himself and the others bye and began to head for the exit, and his own group of Tyler and Ethan as they had been planning to head back to their own hotel together. 

 

His decision was practically made for him when he saw Jack stagger out the door, tripping slightly. “Hey guys, I'll meet you back at the hotel later. I'm gonna make sure Jack gets back okay first.”

 

“Sure, no problem,” Tyler said easily with a knowing glance at their inebriated green haired friend.

 

Mark nearly tripped over his own two feet in his haste to reach his friend, who had already managed to hail down a taxi and was climbing inside. 

 

He startled slightly as Mark clapped him on the shoulder, turning to the other with confusion clear on his face. “Mark? Watcha doing here?”

 

“Don't worry about it,” Mark replied, helping Jack into the cab. “I’m just going to make sure you get back okay.”

 

Jack looked like he wanted to protest, but shrugged instead, clearly too gone to properly argue. Mark climbed in behind him, shutting the door and telling the driver Jack’s hotel name. Jack and Mark sat next to each other in comfortable silence, knees bumping together in the darkness. Mark didn’t say anything as Jack’s head eventually rested against his shoulder. 

 

Finally they arrived at the hotel, Jack fishing out some American cash from his wallet and handing it to the driver. He slurred a bye to Mark, then paused as he saw the other getting out of the cab as well.

 

“I’ll be fine Mark,” Jack tried. “The hotel is  _ right  _ here.”

 

“I know,” Mark said. “Just let me walk you up. That way I can make sure you get in safely.”

 

Much like earlier, Jack shrugged and began to stagger into the building. Mark quickly rushed up to his friend, slinging an arm over his shoulders to steady the younger. Jack shot him a grateful look. 

 

Finally in the room, Mark helped ease Jack onto the bed, and Jack sighed out in relief, wiggling slightly among the covers. Mark looked around the room briefly, snorting to himself when he saw all of Jack’s clothes strewn haphazardly about.

 

“Alright, I’m gonna go then. Good night, Jack,” Mark murmured, turning to head to the door.

 

Just then Mark felt a tug on his sleeve, and turned back to see Jack clinging to his jacket, an intense look in his blue eyes. He then said the last thing Mark would have expected at that moment. 

 

“Stay with me?”

 

Mark choked on air, a blush rising to his cheeks. He wanted to say  _ no _ , to turn him down quickly, but the offer was  _ so damn tempting  _ because of his stupid infatuation with him and–  _ shit. _ Jack was giving him puppy-dog eyes. 

 

“Fine,” Mark relented, pointedly avoiding Jack’s eyes.

 

Jack broke into a grin, and the tug became more forceful as Jack pulled him onto the bed. 

 

Mark tried to be decent, keeping a respectful distance between him and his more than tipsy friend, but Jack kept closing the distance, crawling closer to Mark and snuggling into his side. Eventually Mark wrapped his arm around the other, Jack letting out a hum of content as the two settled down for the night. It wasn’t terribly comfortable, sleeping in his jeans, but with Jack at his side it was definitely bearable.

 

Mark was also there for him the next morning, patting Jack’s back as he heaved into the toilet. 

 

“Never drinking that much again,” Jack mumbled groggily. 

 

Mark merely chuckled at the other, rubbing the space between his shoulder blades soothingly.

 

Jack made no comment about Mark being in the hotel room with him that morning, or even about how much they had cuddled and spooned the night before. Part of Mark was grateful, because then they could go back to being normal. Just friends, and nothing more. Mark would have to try and restrict himself from touching Jack so casually as he had, and it would be difficult relearning his boundaries. 

 

But the way Jack similarly avoided his gaze with a pink tint to his cheeks told Mark that Jack was having the same thoughts. 

 

Maybe it was time to cross some of those boundaries again.


	6. Have a good day at work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is a dork and stays up late to chat with Mark.

 

Jack was just about to turn of his monitor and get ready for bed when his Skype gave the jingle for a call. He yawned, but switched over to Skype regardless.

 

_ Markibutt calling… _

 

Jack grinned to himself, clicking the green icon without hesitation. A brief loading screen later and Jack was greeted with Mark’s handsome face.

 

“Hey, Jackaboy!” Mark said happily.

 

“Sup Mark,” Jack replied with a grin. It was hard not to smile when talking to Mark.

 

They got down to business first and foremost, planning for their next collab video of Prop Hunt to be shot in the next two days, and later discussing upcoming conventions. After all the plans were made and reinforced, Mark and Jack joked around and chatted casually. It was nice to relax for a moment and talk, no matter how tired Jack was. He’d gladly give up a little sleep to talk to Mark a bit longer.

 

Mark was talking about how he, Ethan, and Tyler were going to get together later that day for a challenge video when Jack yawned again. He tried to stifle it, to not show the other how tired he truly was, but Mark paused mid sentence, immediately catching on.

 

“Shit, it’s late over there, right?”

 

“Yeah,” Jack admitted after a moment of hesitation.

 

Mark smiled, though it looked a little disappointed to Jack. “I guess I’ll let you go, then.” He sounded so reluctant, and Jack’s heart fluttered nervously.

 

“Alright,” Jack relented, letting out another yawn. Mark looked sheepish, and Jack chuckled to himself, knowing the other probably felt bad for keeping him up. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll just sleep in a little tomorrow.”

 

Mark’s smile became more real at that, shoulders relaxing visibly. “Good. Get some sleep.”

 

Jack matched his smile with one of his own. “Bye, Mark. Have a good day at work.”

 


	7. I dreamed about you last night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's packing for his move and Mark interrupts him being a cheesy doof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update for v day!

 

Jack was packing up the collectables on his shelves when Skype went off on his desktop. He heaved himself up with a sigh, setting down the Pop figures and heading over to his desk, clicking on the call notification. He was completely unsurprised when he saw who it was.

 

“Hey, Mark,” Jack greeted when the screen loaded.

 

“Hey Jack,” Mark replied with a yawn. Judging by his appearance, Jack could tell that the other had just woken up. His hair, even while normally a mess, was somehow even more messed up, sticking up at odd ends and curling strangely.

 

Jack chuckled when he saw him. “Haven’t woken up properly yet, have ya?”

 

“Yeah, no,” Mark agreed, a distant look in his eyes. There was a moment of pause before he spoke again. “I dreamed about you last night.”

 

“Oh?” Jack raised a brow. This should be interesting.

 

“Yep. You were here in LA with me, and we were recording so many videos together and hanging out all the time…” he trailed off, eyes becoming brighter. “It was awesome.”

 

Jack grinned at the other. “Well, your dreams will come true soon enough.”

 

Mark blinked a few times, before laughing when he caught on. “I can’t wait till you move here.”

 

“Me too,” Jack agreed easily. “I still have a lot of packing to do, though, which you _kind_ of interrupted.”

 

“Oh!” Mark said quickly. “Sorry.”

 

“It’s fine,” Jack assured with a laugh. “Besides, I like talking to you. Glad you got to share your dream with me.”

 

Mark joined in his laughter, though his sounded more embarrassed.

 

“Oh, and Mark?”

 

“Yeah?” he questioned.

 

Jack smiled. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack will probably live with Mark from here on out.


	8. Take my seat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad play musical chairs for a panel. Felix is a sneaky little bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I decided this was a good idea when I was stoned out of my mind. Decided to roll with it.
> 
> This chapter is pure crack, fair warning.

Why the hell their group had decided that playing musical chairs for their next panel was a good idea, Jack had no fucking clue.

 

The audience was excited though, if the volume of their cheers was anything to go by. Jack helped Felix, Bob, and Wade put their chairs in a circle, while Mark pointed at them and made haughty comments.

 

Jack didn’t mind, since he knew it was all an act on Mark’s part. Mark was wearing a faux fur cape and plastic golden crown, meant to be the King of Squirrels for a royalty bit they had planned. One chair stood out from the rest, a type of king’s throne, and it was obviously meant for Mark. The rest were plain and plastic, meant for Jack and the others who were Mark’s subjects.

 

“Alright peasants, let’s do this,” Mark commanded in an authoritative voice, playing it up for the screaming crowd.

 

The music began, and Jack laughed out loud when he realized it was some ridiculous edited version of a Spongebob song. He followed behind Mark, who was striding around confidently, and Jack rolled his eyes fondly.

 

As the music stopped for the first time, Mark somehow ended up perfectly in his throne, Jack managed a seat, and the one left out was Wade.

 

“Ha! Get the heck outta here, Wade,” Mark laughed, and Jack joined in. The audience clapped in delight.

 

It began again, the music some weird slowed down version of something Jack couldn’t quite place, the noise grating on his ears. Thankfully it stopped, and Jack had to fight Felix for a chair.

 

“Come at me you Irish potato!” Felix screamed.

 

“Right back at you, you Swedish meatball!” Jack replied as he butted against the other’s side.

 

Bob laughed loudly from across them, claiming the throne for that round as Mark pouted to his left, sitting in one of the plain chairs.

 

“Sorry for this,” Felix said in a low tone, and Jack didn’t have time to react before he was shoved out of the way and onto the stage floor. Felix let out a loud whoop of victory as he swooped in on the last chair, and Jack gaped at him from the floor.

 

“You _pushed_ me!” Jack exclaimed, out of more surprise than hurt. Some of the crowd booed Felix but the Swede took it in stride.

 

“That’s how the game goes, bitch,” Felix laughed, making his Filthy Frank impression much to the disdain of everyone in the room.

 

Jack pouted, rolling his eyes as he got up and brushed off his jeans, making an upset, showy exit from the stage to join Wade off to the side.

 

“Wait, Jack!” Mark called and Jack turned to him with a questioning look. “Take my seat.”

 

The crowd ‘ooh’ed’ in surprised delight and Jack felt his face heat up.

 

“As many of you know, I am a benevolent king,” Mark explained, turning to the audience as he got up and strode over to Jack. He clasped his hands on Jack’s shoulders, guiding the younger over to his now vacant chair and sitting him down in it. “The chair is yours.”

 

Jack merely grinned, gazing up at Mark who smiled fondly down at him as the audience whistled and cheered.

 

Felix scoffed from their side. “Get a room!”

 

 

 


	9. I saved you a piece.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cute boys learning boundaries now that they live together

 

“I'm starving! What's for dinner?” Jack called, exiting the recording room where he had been holed up most of the day. 

 

He had just recently moved in with Mark at his home in LA, and Jack had been busy trying to set up his new office space while simultaneously trying to upload his two videos for the day. In doing so, Jack had neglected his well being and had managed to skip lunch for the day. 

 

It was now dark out, getting late, and Jack still hadn't eaten anything. His stomach growled loudly, serving his point as he gazed to Mark expectantly.

 

“Well,” Mark began, but Jack cut him off, spying a couple of pizza boxes on the counter. 

 

“Pizza!” Jack shouted. “Thank god. Plus now I'll finally be able to compare LA pizza standards to Ireland.” He moved over to the counter, mouth nearly watering in anticipation, and opened the lid… only to be met with an empty box full of grease stains. “Awww, you are it all!” Jack whined, shoulders slumping in defeat. 

 

“In my defense,” Mark said, holding up a hand to mediate. “Tyler and Ethan were over recording something with me, so they ate most of it. You know how they get when they're hungry.”

 

“True. But you could've come to get me when the food got here,” Jack grumbled, but he knew he wasn't being fair. Being roommates with his friend and romantic interest was definitely new territory for them both, and it seemed that neither was quite sure where boundaries lay, which included when to interrupt while one of them recorded. 

 

“Sorry,” Mark apologized, moving to the kitchen and clapping Jack on the shoulder. “I wasn't sure when to come get you.”

 

“It's fine,”Jack assured with a smile. “I was a bit too absorbed anyways. Should have come down sooner for food.”

 

“Right, well,” Mark returned the smile, walking over to the fridge, “I  _ did  _ manage to save you a piece from the ravenous eaters known as Ethan and Tyler.”

 

“Really?” Jack said with a grin, watching expectantly as Mark removed a Tupperware from the fridge and opened it, revealing a rather large, untouched slice of pepperoni.

 

“Yep. Just for you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> While the chapters could stand alone as one-shots, they'll all kind of be connected. Let me know what you think so far!
> 
> Requests? Hmu on my [tumblr](http://fawnchara.tumblr.com/).


End file.
